character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flonne (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Flonne= |-|Fallen Angel Flonne= |-|Archangel Flonne= |-|Pure Flonne= Summary Flonne was an Angel Trainee in Celestia, one day she was given the assignment to assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, King Krichevskoy, however, once she got there she found out that her target had been dead for two years and she was turned into a vassal by his son Laharl. She stuck around to make sure that Laharl sticks to a righteous path. While invading Celestia, she was turned into a Fallen Angel because she attacked several angels. Later on, she returned to her state as an angel and became an archangel because of all of her good deeds. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Flonne Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Female Age: 1509 (Disgaea 1), 1512 (Disgaea 2) Classification: Angel, Angel Trainee, Fallen Angel, Awakened Angel, Archangel Powers and Abilities: |-|Flonne=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Healing, Invisibility and Intangibility to anyone who doesn't believe in holy beings, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2 as Flonnezilla), Attack Reflection, Transformation, Elemental Manipulation via Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Blessed, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Toon Force, Pain Manipulation with Pendant, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Transmutation and Soul Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Able to fight on par with Laharl, Has beaten Baal on four separate occasions) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Is stronger than she was before) Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight Baal) | MFTL+ (Is faster than she was before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived hits from Baal and Laharl) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived hits from Xenolith) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres |''' Standard melee range to Interplanetary '''Standard Equipment: Staff, Bow and Arrows, Great Flonzor X, Pendant Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Is dimwitted and frequently tricked Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Flonne can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Heal: '''Tier 1 healing spell. ** '''Mega Heal: '''Tier 2 healing spell. ** '''Giga Heal: '''Tier 3 healing spell. ** '''Omega Heal: '''Tier 4 healing spell. ** '''Tera Heal: '''Tier 5 healing spell, it is the strongest healing spell Flonne has. ** '''Espoir: '''Flonne heals the ally of any status condition. ** '''Power of Love: '''Flonne heals all allies around her. ** '''Divine Ray: '''Flonne flies into the air and fires several lasers down upon the enemies. ** '''Love Knuckle!: '''Flonne charges her fist with holy energy and punches the enemy. ** '''Tri Dra-Meow: '''Flonne summons her dragon to attack the enemy and breathe fire on them. ** '''Holy Arrows: '''Flonne forms several arrows made out of energy and fires them at the enemy. ** '''Flonnezilla: '''Flonne takes the enemy into a pocket dimension where she is a giant monster, she can breathe fire and shoot lasers out of her eyes. ** '''Great Flonzor X: '''Flonne summons Great Flonzor X which fires its fist at the enemy which makes an explosion. ** '''Extreme Love!: '''Pure Flonne makes a giant heart around her with the enemy trapped inside it before she shoots a laser at the moon which carves the word "Love" onto it. * '''Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Flonne can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Flonne | Pure Flonne Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1